


The Dog In The Box

by padfootagain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: Sirius has prepared a little surprise for your birthday…





	The Dog In The Box

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff. Just a little cute thing. Hope you like it :)

You let yourself fall on the comfortable sofa of the Gryffindor Common Room, heaving a sigh and closing your tired eyes. You had been looking for him throughout the castle all day long. Impossible to find him. Not very surprising, Sirius and his three friends knew the Castle better than anyone else in this school.

But you couldn’t help but be disappointed. He had told you that he would prepare a surprise for your birthday, and that he needed some time to get everything ready but… it was late already and you had barely seen him today.

You had barely seen your boyfriend on your birthday and that was making you a bit sad. Because you had never asked for a big surprise. You just wanted to spend some time with him, that was all.

But of course it was Sirius Black, and he had to make things big and special for you. He had always done so.

You heard laughs coming from the boys’ staircase and you opened your eyes again, forcing yourself to lift your heavy eyelids.

Peter, James and Remus stormed into the Common Room.

“Ha, Y/N! We were about to go look for you!” James smiled.

“Why?” you asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Because it’s your birthday, and Sirius has finished his surprise.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Where is he then?” you asked the boys.

“The surprise is upstairs. You are to open his gift as soon as you walk in. Don’t wait for him.”

“I’m not going to open his gift without him.”

“Y/N, it’s all part of his devilish plan, so just do it,” Remus replied.

You heaved a sigh again, before standing up and hurrying up the stairs.

You walked into the boys’ dormitory. And besides the familiar beds and trucks, and messy parchments and books there was a huge box right before Sirius’s bed.

Like… HUGE box.

You walked towards what you guessed was Sirius’s surprise. You sat down on the boy’s bed and took the note that rested onto the box wrapped in golden and red paper.

_Be a good girl and open your gift now._

You smiled, hesitating for one more moment. You would have preferred to do this with Sirius by your side.

But curiosity won. It had always had.

So you tore the paper apart, and opened the box…

You shrieked in surprise when you saw something moving inside.

Wait it was…

“A fucking dog…”

Your eyes were wide in shock as the animal stared up at you.

“He bought me a fucking dog!” you cried.

The animal looked up at you, his ears falling on his head as if he was waiting for you to tell him if you liked him or not.

“Oh… but of course I like you,” you told the animal, stroking his head, feeling a bit stupid to talk to the dog like that.

He barked merrily, his ears straighter again, and he climbed out of the box to get closer to you.

Before you could stop him, the big black dog had jumped by your side on the bed.

You kept on petting him, making him happily wave his tail.

“Sirius is completely mad, I don’t even know how we’re going to manage to keep you. We can’t have dogs at Hogwarts.”

But the dog barked again, and started to fiercely lick your face.

You laughed, trying to push him away.

“Of course we’ll keep you. Stop now, stop…”

The animal complied, and rested his head on your lap, licking your hand now and then as you kept on stroking his soft fur.

You suddenly noticed the colour of his intelligent eyes.

“I understand now why he chose you,” you breathed. “You have the same as Sirius.”

The dog looked up at you, and you felt sad all of a sudden.

“I wish he was here,” you whispered.

The dog jumped down the bed and searched for something inside the box. You frowned hard as he turned back to you with a note stuck between his sharp teeth.

You took the note and read it. But it only made you frown harder.

_Don’t freak out_.

“What…”

You looked at the dog.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

But then your eyes grew very wide as the dog changed form, his fur disappearing as he turned into…

“Sirius!”

The boy smiled at you.

“Happy Birthday, Y/N.”

“But… how? You…?” you stuttered, completely lost.

“You asked me to tell you my biggest secret, right?” he said slowly. “When we talked about… how serious this relationship between us was and everything. And… so… Here you go! That’s my biggest secret.”

“You’re an Animagus?”

“Yep,” he nodded.

“You’re registered, right?”

“Well, that would be legal then, and… when things are legal they become automatically less fun so… no, I’m not.”

“I can’t believe it…”

He walked closer to you, and sat with you on the bed.

“You’re not having a heart attack, right?” he asked.

“No,” you chuckled.

“You’re not going to faint either?”

“No, Sirius I’m just… shocked.”

“Good. Because Lily actually fainted when she found out about James.”

“Wait, James is an Animagus too?”

He nodded slowly.

“And Peter too?” you asked, narrowing your eyes.

He nodded again.

“That wouldn’t have anything to do with Remus going all animalistic once a month, by any chance?”

He smiled, nodding again.

You shook your head, running a hand through your hair, still shocked.

“Wow… that’s very advanced Magic,” you said.

“I know.”

“And you could go to Azkaban for not being registered.”

“I know.”

You heaved an aghast sigh.

“Why tell me now?” you asked him.

He intensely stared at you.

“You remember this row we had a few weeks ago?”

“How could I forget? I didn’t speak to you for three days…”

“You said you couldn’t trust me because I wasn’t… I didn’t talk about important things with you. But it’s not true. We do talk about important things.”

“But you never tell me everything. You always… keep a place for secrets between us…”

He took your face in his hands, and you had never seen him so serious before.

“Y/N… I’ve learnt to build walls around certain things to protect myself. Some evil things that happened to me. And no one knows about them, because for now the best way for me to live with them is to keep them for myself. It doesn’t mean I want us to have secrets. No one knows me as well as you do, you know?”

You smiled.

“So… now you know my biggest secret,” he went on. “And my fate lies in your hands, because if you go tell Aurors, I’m dead.”

You both laughed.

“You know I would never do that,” you reassured him.

“You’re not mad anymore, are you? About this fight we had?” he asked slowly.

“No, I’m not,” you answered, giving him a reassuring smile.

You stared intensely at each other again.

“Could you change again for me?” you asked.

Sirius obliged, turning into a black dog once more. He started to madly jump on the bed, making you laugh as he chased his tail.

You opened your arms and he walked closer to you again, resting his front paws on your laps, and you held him tightly against you, your fingers lost in his soft fur.

But when you breathed deeply his scent, he didn’t smell like a dog. He still smelled like Sirius.

“Do you have another massive secret to confess?” you asked.

But the dog shook his head, starting to lick your face again, and you giggled as his tongue tickled your skin.

And when he transformed into a boy again, he gave you cheek one last lick, and you groaned.

“This is disgusting,” you complained, although there was a bright grin on your face.

“You weren’t complaining a second ago, though,” Sirius replied.

“So that’s the reason why you’re so good at puppy eyes, right?” you said, ignoring his remark, although he did notice that your cheeks were flushed.

He gave you a marvelous demonstration of his puppy eyes and little pout, this expression of him that could convince you to do literally anything for him.

“Yes, that’s the face I’m talking about,” you nodded.

“I have to admit that I definitely improved after becoming an Animagus,” Sirius nodded. “Despite the fact that I’ve always been charming and irresistible, of course.”

“Of course,” you chuckled. “And when did you learn to do that?”

“Fifth year.”

You nodded.

“I have to admit that on a Magic point of view… it’s pretty impressive.”

“I’m impressive…” he said, mischievous.

“You do have your moments.”

He stroked tenderly your cheekbone with his thumb.

“You can’t tell anyone,” he said, his tone serious again.

“I won’t, I promise.”

He nodded, staring at your eyes.

“I trust you, Y/N.”

You took his face in your hands, and crushed your lips together, kissing him passionately.

And before your brain could register any of his actions, you were lying under him on his bed.

You started to laugh though, and so he didn’t kiss your neck as he intended to.

“Why are you laughing?” he asked, running a hand though your hair.

“Your Animagus form is a dog,” you laughed. “It’s so much like you.”

“Don’t laugh at me! Peter is a rat, it’s much worse.”

You doubled with laughter.

“What is James?”

“A stag.”

You laughed again.

“You have the best animal, definitely,” you told him.

“And you’ll learn that I’m very good-tempered as a dog,” he said proudly. “Actually, James thinks I should remain as a dog from now on.”

You laughed.

“That’s because you’re cute just like a puppy.”

“I’m a bad boy, Y/N. Not a pup.”

“You’re not a bad boy, Sirius,” you shook your head, stroking tenderly his cheek. “You’re a very sweet and tortured boy, that’s all.”

He smiled weakly, and you let your fingers wander from his cheekbone to his hair, a mischievous smile curving up your lips.

“My sweet puppy…” you breathed.

“I officially forbid you to use that as a nickname.”

“Puppy,” you said, dropping sweet pecks on his lips. “My puppy…”

“Oh.. shit… That nickname’s going to stay…” he sighed.

But you could see in his eyes the smile he was trying to hide.

“Yeah… but you’re _my_ pup,” you breathed, pulling him closer to you.

“As sure as you’re mine, Y/N,” he whispered in your ear, before kissing that sweet spot behind your ear.

“I want to spend some time with you today,” you whispered.

“All the rest of the evening is just about you. It’s just you and me. All evening long.”

He bit your earlobe, and you couldn’t help but gasp.

“And all night long too,” he added.

And as his hands moved under your shirt to caress your stomach, you knew you would probably not get out of that room again that night.

You grinned as he peppered sweet kisses down your neck.

“Thank you, Sirius,” you whispered just loud enough for him to hear. “Thank you, for trusting me.”

He looked at you again.

“I love you, Y/N. I really do,” he said softly.

You grinned, pulling his face down to yours.

“I love you too, Sirius Black.”

And you didn’t stop kissing before the sun was already set…


End file.
